BOOlia's Tales of Horror 6
by Boolia
Summary: A Haunted Sleepover at a Haunted House: Milo, Bradley, and friends stay overnight at a haunted house on Halloween night. Werewolves of Paris: Ladybug and Cat Nior have to stop werewolves from attacking all of Paris. Escape from the Escape Chamber: Banjo, Kazooie, and friends have to escape an escape chamber before it's too late. Monsters of San Fransokyo: Monsters attack the city!
1. Milo Murphy's Law

BOOlia's Tales of Horror 6

Milo Murphy's Law: A Haunted House Sleepover on Halloween Night

Zack screamed. Milo and his classmates were on the bus ride home from school the day before Halloween. Milo and Melissa were talking about tomorrow's plans when they were interrupted. They looked at him.

"What's wrong, Zack?" Melissa wanted to know.

"Yeah." Milo added. "Why did you scream like that?" Zack looked at his friends.

"Sorry." He said to them. "But, I swear, I saw a ghost." The two teens were confused.

"A ghost?" Milo questioned.

"Yeah, from that house over there. I was just gazing out the windows, and saw it in one of the house's windows." Melissa pointed to a ghost sticker on a house window.

"Are you sure it wasn't one of those? That's just a decoration for Halloween tomorrow."

"I'm sure." Zack said. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I saw a real ghost in that house back there."

"I'm sure it was your imagination." Bradley said. They all looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" Milo asked.

"Cause ghosts aren't real."

"But what about all of those sitings people claimed?"

"They're all fake. They're tricks from the glare of the cameras or something."

"But I know what I saw." Zack stated. "And it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me. What I saw was a ghost."

"He could be right." Chad spoke up. "After all, Mr. Drako is a vampire."

"He is not." Mort informed him. "Just because he looks and acts like a vampire doesn't mean he is one. How many times must we go over this?"O

"Until you believe me. You will one day, then you'll be sorry." Mort sighed.

"You have to have proof about these things." Bradley said. "You can't just accuse, otherwise you'll come off as a laughing stock fool, and no one will take you seriously like now."

"Well, next time I see a ghost from that window, I'll tell you." Zack continued."One day, we can stop there, and have a look." Mort then got an idea.

"How about tomorrow?" He asked. They all looked at him. "We can maybe spend the night there. Tomorrow night perhaps."

"Spending a night in a haunted house?" Milo questioned. "On Halloween night of all nights too? I was going to watch horror movies with my family, but this seems much more fun. Sign me up!"

"No!" Zack blurted out. They looked at him. "I mean, I don't think its a good idea."

"Why?" Mort questioned. "Then we'll know whether to believe you or not. Don't tell me you're scared."

"I'm not scared. It's just that it's Halloween. I'm sure people have other plans." His friends shook their heads, and said that they had no plans, and were free.

"The last time I was busy on Halloween was when I was trick or treating." Bradley admitted. "And I haven't done that since third grade. Other than that, I was doing my homework like a good boy.

"What about school then? We can't spend the night; we have to get up early and be ready."

"Parent-Teacher conferences." Milo reminded him. "Have you forgotten?"

"Well, what about homework?"

"We have a four day weekend." Melissa told him. "Plenty of time to get it done."

"Well, there's, there's…." He sighed. "There's no getting out of this, is there?"

"Nope!" Milo piped up. "Don't worry Zack, it'll be fine, not to mention fun."

"You're not going to chicken out, are you?" Mort taunted.

"Plus it's not haunted," Bradley informed him. "That's why it'll be fine. You have nothing to fear." Zack was still unsure.

"But...but…" He uttered.

"I dare you!" Mort said. Everyone gasped.

"Oh, you have to take it now." Milo put in.

"No, I don't." Zack told him. "But, I will, if it means you all will get off my back about it." Everyone cheered. "But we all have to inform our parents. No sneaking out." They all agreed. He sighed. "Alright, I guess we're really doing this. We're sleeping over at a haunted house on Halloween."

"So, that house?" Melissa, dressed as a black cat, asked the next morning on the school bus. She pointed to the grey house at the top of the hill through the window. It was the only house not decked up for the holiday.

"That's the one." Zack, dressed as the former US president, (he wasn't going to dress up, but changed his mind when he remembered last year) said with a nod. "I don't see a ghost yet, but I swear, there was one." Milo and Melissa looked at each other in worry. This worried Zack, "What is it?" Melissa looked back at Zack.

"That house hasn't been used in years. That's the Greyins's house. Rumors have it that it is haunted by the Greyins's ghosts, a family who died in it after they were all murdered in cold blood. People who tried to demolish it or moved there, had failed. No human has ever set foot on that property for thirty years. The murderer was arrested and got life. So one of the ghosts you saw must be one of the spirits. It's been so abandoned, that I forgot it still exists."

"So, you believe me?" Zack asked. "And that I'm not going crazy."

"If the rumors are true." Milo, depressed as Edward Murphy (his descendent), put in. "Then yes, yes we do, buddy."

"You all are going crazy." Bradley, who wasn't dressed at all, (said he doesn't do Halloween anymore like Zack last year) stated. "Those are just rumors, and some rumors, such as this, are false. If you guys go to this house tonight, you all will be wasting your time, and the cops will come because you'll be breaking and entering. Just saying."

"Well, hopefully the police won't mind." Melissa said.

"You're going to spend the night with us, Bradly." Milo told him.

"Why? So I can brag in how I was right, and all of you are wrong? No, I can do that on Monday back at school. I have other stuff I could be doing instead."

"Like what?" Melissa asked. "You said you were too old for trick or treating."

"I could get a start on my homework. I know that this is a four day weekend, and that I have 'plenty of time', but if I get it done, I don't have to worry about it later. That way, it doesn't have to be forgotten, and you don't have to panic trying to get it all done the last minute. That'll be smart."

"Are you scared?" Mort, a vegan stick, wanted to know.

"No!" Bradley spat. "I am not scared. It's just a house."

"A haunted house!" Melissa added.

"No, no it's not."

"It's okay to be scared, Bradley." Milo told him. "Everybody gets that way sometimes. It's completely normal."

"For the last time, I am not scared."

"Then why don't you come?" Mort asked. "It'll be great company."

"Because I don't want to, and it's absolutely unnecessary, okay? There's nothing wrong with that. Can't you just leave it as that?"

"We can't." Bradley sighed.

"Fine! I'll go." They all cheered. "But only to prove a point, and to get you guys off of my back."

"So, when will we go?" Zack asked. "And where will we meet?"

"When trick or treating starts." Mort stated. "At 5:30. We'll meet at the end of this block. Bring lots of snacks, and other stuff to entertain you. Bring your Nantando Swap if you want to play together, and any multiplayer games you have. We'll leave in the morning the next day when we get up."

"Prepare to lose." Bradley said to them.

"What will happen if we don't?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah!" Milo added. "What then? The winner or winners should get something if they're right, and the losers or loser should get something if they're wrong. That way it'll be more fun."

"Fine." Bradley thought about this.

"I know. The losers should drink or eat something disgusting, and the winners should do the opposite. I got the idea from some online videos."

"What kind of crazy show does that?" Zack wanted to know. "Some kind of crazy Scary Factor jazz?"

"No. That show is all about gross stuff to eat. The gross stuff in this show is the punishment, that among other crazy, insane punishments."

"That's just whack."

"Yes, yes it is."

"The gross punishment is fine by me." Bradley said. "I'm not going to lose, so I'm not worried one bit. You guys, however, I feel sorry for you guys." Milo seemed touched.

"Aww, thanks, but, it's you I'll feel sorry for."

"Agree to disagree."

"Agreed...to disagree."

"I'm going Mom, Dad, and Sara!" Milo called that night heading towards the door.

"Okay; have fun, sweet heart!" Mrs. Murphy, a spider, said putting down the candy bowl for the trick or treaters.

"I will, Mom. You may say I'll have a scary o' time." Mr. Murphy, a cockroach, chuckled. He put his hand on the table where the candy was.

"That's good, Milo. Very good."

"Thanks, Dad." When Mr. Murphy took his hand off, he took the cloth and the candy basket that was on it. The basket fell, spilling all of the candy on the floor.

"Sorry." Mr. Murphy apologized. "I'll help pick them up before all of the kids come." He bent down to help his wife pick up the candy. Milo did the same. Diogee, dressed as a Dalmatian came in. Milo marveled at the sight.

"Aw, Diogee, you're a dog dressed up as a dog. That's so cute and clever."

"Thanks." Sara said, Sally Janel Smithers, a former companion of Dr. Zone, coming in as well. "I saw it at Party Town, and thought 'Diogee must have it'".

"You should have told me, then I would've been a firefighter. I'm Edward Murphy because this would've been his 100th year if he was still alive.

"Yeah, maybe next year you can be a firefighter." She saw the knocked over candy basket. "Dad or Milo?"

"Your father this year." Mrs. Murphy answered.

"Ah, so Milo has yet to do it this year."

"The candy might have to wait for me to knock it down next year." Milo told his sister. "I have a haunted sleepover to get to, remember?""

"Aw, yes, how could I forget?" Milo shrugged.

"You're a teenager. You must have been busy with your teenage stuff, and your horror movie binge watching."

"Must have. Have fun."

"I will." Milo was about to go when Diogee barked. Milo looked at him, knowing exactly what the dog wanted. "I'm sorry, buddy. You have to stay here." Diogee whimpered sadly. "I know this is Halloween night, but, I'll be fine. Don't worry." Milo then walked out of the door, waving goodbye. "See you guys in the morning!" They (the humans) all waved goodbye too.

Milo rode his bike to meet his friends at the end of the block near the haunted house. His friends were all waiting on him.

"Sorry I'm late." He told them. "I had to help pick up the candy that my dad knocked over."

"Bradley thought you'd chicken out." Chad, an onion, stated.

"Me?" Milo asked himself. "No way! I can't wait to get the night started."

"I can't wait to win, either." Bradley said.

"That's not what I said but, whatever floats your boat I guess."

"Did you bring anything you'll need, Milo?" Melissa asked.

"Yes." Milo answered. "I brought snacks, dinner, a flashlight, and a sleeping bag."

"I brought a multi player video game we could all play." Zack stated.

"Cool. That might be fun too. The ghosts might want to play as well."

"Even if ghosts exists, they don't play video games." Bradley said.

"How do you know?" Milo questioned. "After all, they used to be like you and me , humans. And yes, some, sadly, again like you and me, kids."

"I just want to make it though the night." Zack said. "So, we don't have to do this again." He looked around. "Because this house is giving me the creeps."

"Come on!" Bradley started. "There's nothing remotely scary about it."

"Just don't think about it, buddy." Milo said to him. "And then you won't be so scared."

"Okay? I guess that makes sense."

"Yes, it does. Now, let's get this night started! It's going to be spooktacular!"

A child ghost saw Milo and friends as Zack booted up the Swap in the living room (Milo pointed out that it was silly that this was still called the living room since all of the inhabitants were dead, and should be renamed the dead room). The child ghost was surprised. No human had come here in years. So why are they suddenly humans here? He decided to tell his parents about the unwelcome guests. He flew off.

"MOMMY; DADDY!" He called. "MOMMY; DADDY!" He flew past his brother.

"Greyson?" He asked, turning to him. "What's the matter? What do you need Mom and Dad for?" Greyson turned to him,.

"They're human children here, Gregori." Gregori looked at him like he was nuts.

"Humans?" Greyson nodded.

"I saw them."

"Are you sure? There hasn't been humans here in thirty years." Greyson nodded.

"They're here now. I saw them with my own eyes."

"Well, what are they doing here?" Greyson shrugged. Gregori smiled wickedly. Greyson looked nervous.

"Uh, oh. Not that look. When you give that look, it means trouble's coming."

"Before we get Mom and Dad, why don't we have a little fun with the humans here first?"

"Gregori, no." But Gregori didn't listen. He flew off. Greyson flew after him to stop him. "No; stop!"

"What's your problem? I'm not going to hurt them, just scare them is all."

"Dad says scaring isn't nice."

"Dad doesn't need to know, and you aren't going to tell him or Mom."

"well, uh, no, but you're going to get in trouble if you get caught if he sees you."

"He's not going to see. We're ghosts; we're supposed to scare."

"Why?"

"Cause it's fun. We're invisible to them sometimes, so we can get away with it."

"It sounds kind of mean."

"It was mean for that guy to murder all of us in cold blood that fateful night."

"Yeah, I hate him for that. We had a life, and he took it away? That's not fair! What was wrong with that guy?! He was evil with a capital E. But taking it out on these human children? They're innocent; they didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, neither did we! Now, come; this'll be fun."

"But...but..." Gregori sighed.

"Once you see it in action, you're never want to stop. Trust me." Greyson sighed as he followed him.

"Okay. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. Relax, and have fun."

"I'll try."

"That's my little brother!"

Milo and his friends were all playing on the Swap.

"Yes!" Zack cheered. "One turn in, and I already have a star!"

"Good going, Zack." Milo complimented. "That's one more star than I have."

"Thanks, but you don't have any stars."

"My point exactly."

"Milo doesn't have any yet!" Melissa stated. "The game just started. The tides can turn at any moment."

"True." Bradley agreed. "But for Milo, it's doubtful due to his condition."

"You have to be a good sport, and believe in me, Bradley." Milo told him. "But yeah, you're probably right. Still, I didn't come here to win. I came here to have fun, and that's what I'm doing." Bradley just rolled his eyes.

Unaware to them, Gregori and Greyson were watching nearby.

"I wish I was human to buy that thing." Greyson said about the Swap. "That thing looks cool."

"I know a way I can play with them." Gregori said. "But it's not in a way they're expecting."

"Gregori, no!" But it was too late. His brother flew off towards them. "Uh, oh!"

"Yes!" Zack cheered again. "I won at a mini game! I'm good at this game."

"You're doing good, Zack." Milo complimented. "You just might win this thing."

"Again," Melissa put in. "It's still early in the game. The tides have yet to turn."

"Bet it won't be Milo to win in the end." Bradley said. Chad looked at him.

"Don't be such a jerk, Bradley." He told him. "Milo is still capable of winning just like everybody else, despite what he has."

"Exactly." Milo agreed. "But I wouldn't be surprised not to win. But like I said before, I..." Bradley sighed.

"I know! You came here to have fun, not to win." Milo smiled.

"Gee, you know me so well, Bradley!" Bradley sighed.

Gregori went into the Swap, possessing it. It all of a sudden turned off. This confused everybody.

"What just happened?" Mort wanted to know.

"Something spooky, that's what!" Zack stated.

"See?" Bradley chipped in. "It's Milo's bad luck."

"Or this house really is haunted."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's Milo's unluckiness." Gregori made the game system speak.

"GO AWAYYYYYYYY!" He hollowed. This made the teens shiver in fright. They were even more scared when it floated in the air.

"I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S NOT MILO'S DOING!" Zack screamed.

"It is the work of a ghost?" Chad asked.

"I don't know what else it can be."

"I don't know what it is." Bradley admitted. "But it's not ghost, I know that much. At least, it can't be, no, it's not definitely not."

"GO AWAAAAYYYYYYY!" Gregori hollored again."YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE. DON'T YOU GET IT? GO AWAY, NOW!"

"Sounds like a plan." The others agreed, and ran for the exit. Gregori got out of the system, and laughed as they exited the room. He flew towards his brother.

"Did you see that?" Gregori asked. "They sure were scared. And we have a new toy as a reward."

"That wasn't nice." Greyson pointed out. "You should return it to them."

"How? They'll just run away again. They probably won't want it back. You need to lighten up, bro." Greyson sighed.

"I still feel sorry for them."

The kids were at the door, and about to go outside, when Milo spoke up.

"So, we're going to give up on staying the night? All because of some ghosts?"

"We have to Milo." Zack told him. "This place is haunted. I knew it was creepy. We shouldn't have came here in the first place."

"Okay, but it's a shame though. It's not everyday that you spend the night in a haunted house, especially on Halloween. Plus, aren't we forgetting some stuff?"

"Milo's right." Melissa stated. "We ran out of there so fast, that we forgot all of our stuff."

"And I believe that the if we stay long enough that'll give us the chance to understand them better." Chad stated.

"I agree with Chad." Mort agreed. "I think we should stay."

"Then why did you guys run like babies?" Bradley asked.

"You did too." Chad reminded him. "Plus, we were shocked and scared to find out that the ghosts are real. Now that we're all calmed down, I say we head back."

"What?" Zack questioned. "No, we're not calmed down. You guys can't be serious. There're ghosts in here, real life super scary ghosts! I thought ghosts weren't real, like Bradley said, but no, there're real, and they're scary."

"That's because horror movies and ghost stories portray them that way." Milo explained. "Maybe there're misunderstood, and want to be our friends like that one ghost. I say we give it a shot. Sometimes you have to face your fears. That's the only way to overcome them. But if you want to leave, by all means, leave, be my guest. The door's right there, in front of us." Zack sighed.

"You all really want to stay, don't you guys?" Zack wanted to know.

"I don't." Bradley put in. "But at the same time, I don't want to miss out on this. I have nothing better to do, besides homework, but I'll get done with it fast, and then, I'll have nothing better to do."

"I thought you want to get it done right away." Melissa put in. "So you don't have to worry about it later." Bradley looked at her.

"A guy can change his mind, my dear Melissa. Besides, I'm already done with half of it."

"Remember Zack," Milo told him. "You don't have to because of what we want. It's all about you."

"I want to stay." Everyone was shocked.

"Really?"

"You don't have to." Melissa said.

"Yeah, remember what I said literally twenty seconds ago? It's all ab..."

"I know what you said." Zack said. "But I'm willing to give it another shot. I have to face my fears. That's the only way. I can overcome them. Plus, the Swap is very expensive." Milo smiled.

"That's the spirit, Zack; or should I say, that's the Halloween spirit!" He then laughed at his joke. Bradley rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha!" He faked. "Maybe you should tell jokes to the ghosts."

"That's a great idea! Maybe I should, in fact I think I will." Bradley rolled his eyes again as they all went back to where there stuff were.

Gregori was playing on Zack's Swap when the door jiggled.

"More humans?" Greyson asked. "I say that because why would Mom and Dad not just pass through. We're ghosts!" The door creaked open. "Hide!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Gregori said. "I know." And with that, the ghosts vanished. The Swap hit the floor.

Zack, Milo, Chad, Bradley, Mort, and Melissa reentered the room. Zack picked up his Swap, and observed it.

"Well, looks like he lost a mini game. It's a good thing he didn't break it, otherwise I'd been majorly pissed. Again, this thing is expensive." Mort locked the door. They looked at him.

"So we don't get the idea of leaving, or somebody suspicious comes in."He explained. They all agreed this being a good plan.

"Who's hungry?" Milo asked. He looked at his watch. "It's 6:20. I say now it's a good time to eat our dinners." He took out his tuna sandwich. The others agreed and took out their non-microwaveable food. They all began to eat.

"So you see, Gregori?" Greyson said. "These kids mean no harm. Can we stop spying on them, and leave them alone?"

"You know I can't do that." Gregori answered. "This is our house. They invaded it."

"But they mean no har...""

"I don't care; they deserve to have the living daylights scared out of them!"

"But don't scare them too much. I like these kids."

"Oh, I'll scare them. But it depends on how wimpy these kids are. I can't promise you, and that's the plan." He flew off.

"Gregori!" He sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

Gregori started to eat Bradley's pasta salad before Bradley could even open it. When he did, and saw that it had been eaten, he was mad and stood up.

"Okay, who's been eating my pasta salad?" He demanded to know. "I remember a lot more than this."

"Not me." Chad said.

"Or me." Mort added. Melissa was mad.

"Don't jump to conclusions with no evidence!" She scolded him.

"Yeah!" Chad put in. "That's usually my thing."

"Well, who did then?" Bradley wanted to know. "It is one of the 'ghosts'?"

"Could be." Milo suggested. He then saw that Gregori began eating half of his sandwich. "Hey! It's eating half of my sandwich; must be hungry. Oh, well, I guess! It eats what it wants. No big deal." Gregori ate a little of everyone's foods, and even some snacks. He then burped when all done.

"Okay," Zack said, a little disgusted. "Something is definitely going on! A ghost is definitely here in our presence. I think we should leave."

"I agree." Bradley stated. "I think we stayed here long enough."

"No way!" Mort disagreed. "Just because the ghost's hungry? We haven't stayed a whole hour yet. We agreed to stay until morning."

"Yeah!" Chad agreed as well. "Although it is a little creepy to stay here, we agreed. Plus, some of us might be getting too old to go out trick or treating, so we have nothing better to do." Zack sighed, and decided to stay. Everyone did too. Bradley said they were all crazy again for staying, but eventually agreed as well. Gregori, disappointed, flew back to his brother.

"You shouldn't have done that." Greyson scolded him with narrowed eyes. "That was their food to eat; not yours."

"I don't get it." Gregori stated. "They should have left a long time ago." He gave out a wicked grin, rubbing his ghost hands together. "It's time to turn it up a notch."

"No!" Greyson cried. "Don't turn it up a notch, lower it! Turn the notch way down!" He sighed once again.

"And again, why should I even bother?"

"I don't know. Because you're stupid?" Greyson was mad.

"I am not stupid; take that back!" He saw that Gregori was gone. "Uh-oh; here we go again!"

The lights in the room began to flicker.

"Uh, guys?" Zack began. "The ghost is back." The kids gasped as the furniture began to hover up on their own.

"I SAY THIS TIME WE ALL GET OUT OF HERE!" Bradley screamed. This time, they all agreed as they all got up quick, and ran for the door.

"YES!" Gregori yelled. "GET OUT; GET OUT, AND NEVER COME BACK!" He cackled wickedly. Two grown ghosts then appeared, making the kids scream even more.

"What is all of this racket going on, Gregori?" The man ghost wanted to know.

"Sorry, Dad." Gregori apologized. "I'm just trying to get these trespassers out of here." The grown ghosts looked at them. The woman ghost seemed touched.

"Bless my former soul." She marveled. "If it isn't human children! We haven't seen a human in here for thirty years. Hi, kids; my name is Gretta, and this is my husband, Gerold. I see you already met Gregori, our eldest son."

"Hi, nice to meet you all." Milo greeted them with a wave. "And these are my friends: Bradley, Mort, Chad, Melissa, and Zack."

"I'm not your friend!" Bradley disagreed. "I don't even like you." But he was ignored.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked Milo. "Don't introduce us to these ghosts."

"Why not?" Milo questioned. "They seem nice."

"Milo is right." Gerold said. "We are nice, and we mean you no harm." He glared at his son. "Right, Gregori?"

"But, Dad," Gregori protested. "They aren't welcome here. They're humans; we're ghosts."

"So?" Greta asked. She folded her arms across her chest, looking crossed. "Your father and I taught to you better then this. You need to have respect and love for people different then you."

"But, Mom..."

"Don't 'But, Mom' me. Apologize right this minute."

"But, Mom..." Gregori sighed when he saw his mom's narrowed eyes, and looked at the humans. "Sorry guys."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I scared you all."

"And...?" Greta arched an eyebrow.

"And it'll never happen again." Greta beamed.

"That's better! Scaring people out of their wits, what a nasty thing to do." Greyson then flew in front of them.

"I tried to stop him, Mom." He told her. "He wouldn't listen." Greta smiled at him.

"I'm so proud of you for trying, son. You're a good kid. If only there were more souls, living or non-living, like you. The world will be a better place." Greyson smiled.

"So, children," Gerold began. "What are you doing here?" And so, Milo told them everything

"So in conclusion,..." Milo concluded. "Can we stay here?"

"Your parents do know you're here, don't they?" Greta wanted to know. They all nodded. She laughed with a snort. "Duh! You're good kids who tell your parents the truth; why shouldn't you tell them? You told them the truth, right?" Again, they all nodded.

They then heard something from the door. Everyone panicked.

"You don't have anyone else living here, do you?" Zack wanted to know.

"No." Gerold replied. "No we don't. It's just the four of us." They then heard barking.

"So you don't have a dog? Because that sure sounds like a dog."

"No, I was planning on surprising the kids with a puppy the next day if we all weren't murdered."

"Aww!" Melissa marveled. "Too bad you were murdered." Gerold nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it is. It is too bad."

"What might have been." Gregori put in. "My brother and I would always imagine the possible ways, but sadly, it's not the same. There is some good sides and bad sides to being dead."

"I guess I have to be dead to fully understand it." Melissa stated. "Because as a mortal, I can only list more bad then good."

"Yes, yes, you will have to be dead to fully grasp it." They then heard barks again. Those made Milo smile.

"There's the barking again," Zack said. "Where it is coming from?" Milo went to the door.

"I know." He said. He looked at the ghostly parents. "May I?" They both nodded. He unlocked, and opened it. Diogee walked in. Zack gasped with fright.

"Oh my gosh!" Her cried. "A sick stay dog just walked in. He's so sick that he has spots all over him!" This made everyone laugh. Zack was confused. "What?"

"It's Diogee, Zack. He's in his Dalmatian costume."

"Oh, I knew that. I just acted scared because of it being Halloween and all."

"Sure you did." Bradley said. "Sure you did."

"I'm serio..." He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I didn't know."

"He's yours?" Greyson asked as Milo petted his dog. Milo looked at him.

"Yeah, he is." Diogee licked him and he laughed. "You're getting my costume wet."

"How did he find you?"

"Oh, he finds me everywhere with his powerful sniffer. He does it to check up on me."

"Oh, that's nice and lovely." Greta said.

"Yes; yes, it is."

So, Milo, Diogee, Bradley, and Milo's friends stayed the night, and went home the next morning. Milo metioned that not a lot of misfortunes had happened to him that night. Bradley realized he lost, and now had to drink something gross. But, he had to admit although he was absolutely terrified, he had an amazing time, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Do I really have to drink this?" Bradly asked on Saturday. He, Milo, Melissa, Chad, Zack, and Mort were in Milo's kitchen. On the countertop was a Peanut Butter-Root Beer-Pickle smoothie. Milo, Mort, Chad, Melissa, and Zack all had Strawberry-Bananna smoothe.

"You lost the challenge." Mort told him, "So, yes, you do."

"I hate you all so much right now." Bradley drank it. He spat it out.

"Ugh; that is so gross!" Everyone was disgusted, and couldn't believe he drank it.

Milo really felt bad for him though. But Halloween night was the best one he had ever had, for it isn't every Halloween you get to spend the night in a real haunted house, and not he, nor his friends, or Bradley, will ever forget.


	2. Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Cat Nior

Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Werewolves of Paris

"So, after being turned into a werewolf." A teen told his friends over a campfire at nighttime. They all were roasting marshmallows "He ran to someone else, and bit him. He turned into a werewolf, and that new werewolf turned into a werewolf. He went to the next person, and the cycle continued, and continued, and continued until there was no one left, and all of Paris was filled with mangy, furious werewolves."

"So predicable!" Someone complained. They all looked at him. "I mean the werewolf kept biting onto people, turning them into werewolves."

"Well, that's what werewolves do." The teen told him.

"But you can't have people guess what will happen next in your story too much. That's makes it annoying, and boring."

"It's just a story, Roux!" A female teen argued at him. "That's no reason to be rude."

"I'm just giving him advice is all. Authors need to know so they can improve in their storytelling."

"He just made up the story on the the spot." She looked at him. "I liked your story, Coty. I thought it was so scary and great." Coty blushed.

"Thanks, Robine." Roux rolled his eyes.

"Good thing it's just a story, huh?" Roux's friend said to him. "Those things can't happen in the real world."

"Yeah. Good thing that everybody knows that werewolves aren't real animals." Roux agreed. Coty was confused.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. "Werewolves are real. They're very real. The story I made up, but it could have happened. It's possible." Everybody looked at him. Robine sighed.

"Oh, Coty!" She said, sounding embarrassed. "Please, no."

"Have you lost it?! Roax demanded. "Only scared idiots believe in such things. They're not real. We're just telling ghost stories around a campfire."

"No, they're real. I haven't seen one, but they're out there, waiting to chomp their fangs down onto their next victim."

"You're full of it, they're make believe. Even Leon knows that." He looked at his friend. "Right, Leon?"

"Right, Roux." Leon agreed. "There're stupid made believe creatures from fiction." Roux looked back at Coty.

"See, Coty? I bet if you believe in werewolves, you believe in a lot of made believe figures. Like do you believe in zombies? Ghosts? Vampires? Papa Noel?" Coty nodded.

"Just because you can't see them or no one encountered them before doesn't mean they're not real. And don't mess with Papa Noel." Roux put up his hands in disbelief.

"Unbelievable; you're unbelievable!" He looked at Robine. "I bet your girlfriend doesn't believe in that baloney. Go on; ask her. See what he says. I dare you."

"Okay, I will." Coty took a deep breath, and looked at her. He hoped she believed him otherwise this'll be awkward. "You believe me, don't you, Robine?" Robine looked at him, trying hard not to hurt his feelings.

"Aw, Coty, you know I want to believe you but..."

"Say it, Robine!" Roux coaxed her. "Hurt his feelings because obviously he have to know the truth sooner or later."

"Well, Robine?" Coty wanted to know. Robine looked into his eyes. She sighed. She couldn't do it.

"No." She said. "I don't. Sorry, Coty." Coty looked shocked and hurt as Roux and Leon burst out laughing.

"Shot down by your girlfriend!" Leon said. "That has to hurt. I bet you feel betrayed, don't you? But you had to figure it out. Better now than later." He and Roux laughed some more. Robine looked at Coty, sorry for what she had done. But it was for his own good, right?Roux and Leon took out their marshmallows, turned them into S'Mores, and began eating them.

"Well, well, well," Hawk Moth said in his lair. "Looks like we have non-believers. You must feel hurt about now. That's what I'm here for, to get revenge on people who have wronged you." He turned a butterfly dark. "Go my little akuma, and evilize him." The dark butterfly flew off.

"Aren't you going to eat your S'More?" Roux asked Coty. "You're burning it, man." Coty realized he was right.

"Oh, right!" He said. He took out his burning marshmallow, blew on it, and made a S'More out of it. He didn't eat it however. He was still crestfallen on what had happened.

"Coty?" Robine spoke to him. She held her own S'More.

"Let him sulk, Robine." Roux told her. "Just eat your S'More." So she did. She still felt bad though.

Suddenly, the dark moth flew into Coty, feeding him negative energy.

"Werewolf." Hawk Moth told him. "My name's Hawk Moth. I'm here to help you out. Together we will make those nonbelievers pay! But in return, I need Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Oh, and by the way, I evilized Santa Claus himself, so he's real. Understood?"

"Understood." Coty repeated, then transformed into Werewolf. He had on a black collar. Robine saw this and screamed. Roux and Leon saw this too, and screamed as well. The newly transformed Coty jumped to his feet, and threw his S'More in the fire.

"Hey!" Leon scolded. "That's food waste. If you didn't want it, then you shouldn't have taken it. Someone else could've taken it." Werewolf lifted his head, and hollered.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Roux yelled. The teenagers started running for their lives as the werewolf chased them on all fours.

"Where's Coty?" A concerned Robine wanted to know.

"How should I know?" Roux asked. "I'm not in charge of him. He's on his own here. If he lives or dies, oh well, life lives on!" Robine scowled at him.

"That's mean." Roux shrugged.

"It's true. What are you going to do?" Leon then tripped on a twig. He fell to the ground. The two other teens turned to him.

"Leon!"

"We have to go, pal!" Roux told him. He was about to help him up when Werewolf bit Leon. Leon screamed. Robine gasped as the two saw their friend transform before their eyes. Leon lifted his head, and howled as well. He growled at Robine and Roux. They ran as he chased them.

More people screamed and ran with them. Leon and Coty bit people, and they bit onto people, and so on.

"Where's Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Robine questioned.

"Again," Roux said to her. "How should I know? I'm not in charge of their lives."

Marinette, Alya, and Marinette's parents were driving home from a play that they saw.

"That was a great play." Alya said. "That song that the phantom sang was hauntingly beautiful. All the songs were good. Thank you for inviting me."

"Anytime, Alya." Marinette's mother answered. "We're so glad you liked it, right sweetie?"

"Right." Her husband agreed, turning a corner.

"I was familiar with the play before." Alya admitted. "But I never knew that it took place in our home city before."

"You learn something new everyday." Marinette said.

"I guess."

A werewolf then jumped onto the hood of the family's car, and howled.

"What the...?!" Mr. Dupain-Cheng wanted to know. Everyone was now scared.

"What's happening?" Alya asked. "Why are wolves all over the place?"

"I-I don't know." A second werewolf rammed into the car. The occupants screamed. Another werewolf rammed the other side. Again, the occupants screamed.

"We should get out of here!" Alya said. Mr. Dupain-Cheng nodded in agreement, and as soon as he had an opportunity, opened the door.

"Run, kids!" Alya and Marinette didn't think twice. They got out of the car, and took off running, the parents not far behind.

"Excuse me!" Marinette shouted at someone next to her, but the person kept on running. She tried again. "Excuse me, but, what's happening?" Robine was now running next to her.

"I don't know." She answered. "One minute, my friends and I were having S'Mores at a campfire, and the next, there was a wolf with us. We ran. Our friend got bitten and transformed into the same thing. Pretty soon more and more wolves appeared. Our friend Coty disappeared.

"Disappeared?" She then thought of something, and ran to catch up to Robine. "Uh, excuse me for asking, but before Coty disappeared, was there an argument?"

"Coty was telling us a story about a werewolf, and more. He claimed they were real, and none of us believed him. There was a couple laughs. Why am I telling you this now?"

"I know it all sounds crazy, but that's all I need to know. Thank you."

"Excellent!" Hawk Moth observed from his lair. "Pretty soon, Cat Noir and Ladybug will show up. And since there's so many werewolves under my command, I'll have their Miraculouses soon enough. There's no way this plan will fail!" He burst into evil laughter.

Marinette ran behind a building. She looked out, and sighed when no werewolves were coming. She took out her purse and opened it.

"Tikki." She said to her sleeping kwami. Tikki kept on sleeping. She tapped her. "Tikki, Tikki, wake up! We have an emergency here." The sleeping kwami opened her eyes, and looked up at Marinette.

"Is the play over already?" She asked. "I can't believe I missed half of it." She yawned. "Can you tell me what happened after intermission?"

"I will later, but I need to transform into Ladybug, like now."

"Why?" She flew up and saw why, and nodded. "Okay, Marinette. Let's change."

"Tikki, spots on!" Tikki flew into her earring. Moments later, Marinette was now Ladybug. She ran after the pack of werewolves. She had no idea where Cat Noir was, but knowing him, he would be here soon.

Adrian was eating popcorn with his friend, Nino. They were at Adrian's mansion, watching a horror movie on TV.

"The original was so much better then this." Nino stated. "Not to say this is a bad movie, it's good, but nothing beats the original."

"I agree." Adrian agreed. "They should stop making remakes, and start doing original content. If it's not broke..."

"Don't fix it." They said together.

"Exactly, my friend." Adrian agreed. He popped a popcorn kernel into his mouth. Nino saw something in the corner of his eye.

"Whoa, dude, did you see that?"

"What? The keyboard began playing on it's own? Yeah, the house is being haunted by a poltergeist."

"No, not on the TV. Outside the window. I saw something hairy moving outside on all fours like a wild animal or something."

"It's probably not something to be concerned about. Let's just enjoy the rest of the movie."

"Okay. I guess it's nothing, and I'm just paranoid." Suddenly, he saw more running the streets. "Now I know I'm not paranoid!" He stood up, and walked to the windows, pulling back the curtains. "Tell me you're not seeing what I'm seeing!" Adrian gasped. He jumped to his feet, and walked to the windows to look out with his friend. "They're so many of them."

"This is not normal." They then saw a werewolf bite someone, and the transformation happened right before their eyes. The teens gasped. "This is so not normal!"

"Are they werewolves? Did that woman get turned into a werewolf? What the heck?! Werewolves aren't real." Adrian was determined. He knew what to do.

"Watch the movie. I'll be back." Nino looked at him, confused.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to watch it with me? Should I pause?"

"No. I saw the original so I have an idea on what's going to happen next."

"Aw, yes, the fault of a remake."

"Exactly. Stay here, and be safe. I'll be back." Before Nino could ask more questions, Adrian went off.

"Plagg." He told his kwami in his ring behind a pillar where nobody could see. "Trouble's afoot. Werewolves are terrorizing Paris, I need to transform." Plagg looked at him in question.

"Werewolves? Are you sure? Why would werewolves be terrorizing Paris? Are you sure they're not just big, scary dogs?"

"Pretty sure. Nino and I just saw a lady get turned into one after she was bitten." He then showed Plagg the chaos outside. "See? I need to change now!" Plagg looked out of the windows, eyes wide with fear. He looked at his master again.

"Are you sure you want to do this? They're similar to dogs, and you know how cats and dogs get."

"That's just a stereotype. Besides, saving all of Paris goes way above my fears." Plagg shrugged.

"Okay. It's your funeral."

"Plagg, claws out!" And just like Marinette, Adrian turned into Cat Noir. The cat-themed superhero ran outside.

It wasn't long before he and Ladybug crossed paths. The two superhero teens ran side to side .

"Hey, Ladybug." He greeted. "What's going on?" Ladybug greeted him, then told him everything, even introduced Robine to him.

"Do you think Hawk Moth is behind this?" Cat Noir asked when Ladybug was done. She nodded.

"Oh, most definitely." She replied. "How else will you explain werewolves running rampant on Parisian streets?"

"Oh, yeah, stupid question."

"MARINETTE!" They heard Marinette's father yell. "MARINETTE, where are you?!" The two supers looked and saw in horror as he was bitten, and transformed. His wife was with him, screaming in utter terror.

"NO, DAD!" Ladybug yelled. Cat Noir looked at her.

"Dad?" He asked. Ladybug realized her mistake.

"I mean, no, someone's father. Or at least I assume it's someone's father. She...or he must be very worried right about now."

"You're right about that. I know h..."

"What?"

"I mean I know that his daughter or son misses him...assuming he's a father. He seems like the father type, but that could be anybody." Marinette gave a nervous laugh.

"Right."

Suddenly, Werewolf bolted as if from nowhere. This made Robine scream.

"It's the beast that ruined our campfire!" She explained. "He's the only one with a collar so I know it's this ugly creature." Ladybug observed the collar. She leaned towards Cat Noir.

"The akuma must be..."

"In the collar?" Cat Noir questioned. "I know. I'm one step ahead of you. Besides, with that collar, he sticks out like a sore thumb." Werewolf looked at Cat Noir and Ladybug. His yellow eyes focused on them, growling.

"This is your chance, Werewolf." Hawk Moth told him inside his mind. "Steal those Miraculouses!" Werewolf charged towards Cat Noir.

"Whoa, here I go!" And with that, he started running for his life. Ladybug panicked for her partner.

"CAT NOIR!" She screamed. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her yo-yo, and threw it at the animal while holding onto the string. The other end of the sting wrapped around the wolf's tail. Ladybug cheered to herself. "YES!" She screamed again as the wolf ran, dragging her all over. "Bad dog, bad dog, bad dog!"

After a few blocks, Ladybug lost her grip, and face-planted on the sidewalk. She got herself back up. She saw Werewolf lift his leg, and relieve himself on one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower. She was disgusted by this. She also felt that this was a bit disrespectful. She picked up her yo-yo from where it fell, and ran after when Werewolf started running again.

She noticed her surroundings a while later. They were headed towards the Catacombs of Paris.

Cat Noir hid behind a skull pillar inside of the catacombs as he transformed back to Adrian.

"Can we leave now?" Plagg pleaded. "I don't want to deal with this demon dog anymore. Ladybug can handle this."

"No." Adrian told him. "We have to make sure that everyone in Paris is saved, and Hawk Moth's plans fail. We can't give in to fear."

"I'm not scared. I just want to not do this anymore." Adrian arched an eyebrow.

"Plagg!" Plagg sighed.

"Fine; you got me."

"Don't worry, pal. I'll be with you every step of the way." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's so reassuring."

"Plagg, claws out!" Once again, he transformed onto Cat Noir.

Ladybug was disgusted again as she entered when she saw skulls from all around. She hated this place. It gave her the creeps. Why did they have to go here of all places?

"Stop right there, Werewolf!" Ladybug called to him. Werewolf just ran on, tail whipping a skull at Ladybug's feet. Ladybug ran after Werewolf again, careful not to crush the skull with her foot. She pulled out her yo-yo again.

"Lucky charm!" Her lucky charm gave her a silver whistle. "A whistle?"

"It's silver." Cat Noir told her, hiding behind another pillar made out of skulls. She looked at him. "A werewolf's weakness? And a dog's weakness, a dog whistle."

"Of course! Thanks Cat Noir. Good kitty." Cat Noir smiled.

"Thanks, I am a good kitty, aren't I?"

"Don't push it."

"Okay." Ladybug was about to blow the whistle when she got an idea. She looked back at Adrian again. "Okay, while I blow this thing, I need you to rip the collar off of his neck."

"Yes, mil'lady." She looked at the snarling wolf, determined, and blew on the whistle. The werewolf yelped in fear, and covered his ears with his paw. Adrian ran towards the canine.

"No!" Hawk Moth yelled. "Fight this, don't give in!" But the noise and the sight of silver was just too much. The moment after Adrian ripped the collar off, a dark butterfly flew out. Ladybug captured it. She opened it to release it.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." The akuma turned back to a normal butterfly and flew off. Werewolf turned back to Coty again who was confused.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around. "Why are all of these skulls looking at me?" The two superheroes did a fist bump together.

"Pound it!" They said at the same time. Panic was in Coty's voice.

"Guys, I'm scared! These are real human skulls; it's disturbing!"

Everything returned to normal, and Parisian citizens returned to their regular lives as if nothing had happened.

"Ugh!" Hawk Moth said in frustration. "I always lose. I don't get it. This might be a sign to give up. But it just means to try harder. I'll get your Miraculouses one day, Ladybug and Cat Noir. One day!"

"Thanks for saving us." Coty said to Ladybug and Cat Noir when he, his friends, and the superheroes were outside the catacombs. "I can't believe I was turned into a werewolf."

"Well, it's kind of our jobs." Ladybug told them.

"Yeah." Cat Noir agreed. "Saving the people of Paris is what we do best, and I... we look good doing it." Ladybug saw that she was going to change back soon.

"We should get going. It was really nice meeting you." They said their goodbyes, and the teen supers were off.

"So, do you believe in werewolves now?" Coty asked his friends. All of them nodded without hesitation.

"Sorry we didn't believe you." Robine said. Coty smiled.

"Good, glad to hear it."

"Papa Noel is baloney though." Roux said as they started walking off.

"Dude," Leon told him. "Don't upset him, he might turn into a werewolf again!"

"Well, it's true."

"You guys believe what you like." Coty said. "And I'll believe what I like and nobody gets hurt, deal?" The friends agreed.

Cat Noir and Ladybug transformed behind separate buildings. Cat Noir said he had to go back to Nino, and make sure he was alright. They then went off. Marinette ran to hug her father, was reunited with her family and Alya. They all went off again. Life in Paris once again went back to normal...until the next time Adrian and Marinette will have to don their superhero outfits once again.


	3. Banjo-Kazooie

Banjo-Kazooie: Escape from the Escape Chamber

Banjo and Kazooie were at home. Banjo was sitting on the sofa, reading a newspaper.

"Come on, Banjo!" Whined the impatient bird. "I want to do something today." Banjo looked at her.

"Do what, Kazooie?" The bear asked.

"I don't know. Something other then just being here doing nothing seeing you read the newspaper. Honestly, I can't understand why there are still newspapers out there when there's the internet where you can catch current events online." Banjo shrugged.

"You can say the same thing about the TV. If there's still a demand for them, then there's still a demand for them."

"But it seems unnecessarily."

"What are you going to do? Now quit talking while I read the funnies." Kazooie sighed. Something then caught her eye on the back of the newspaper that Banjo was reading.

"What's that?" Banjo looked at her, confused.

"What's what?"

"On the back of the newspaper." Banjo flipped it, and they both read about the new Escape Chamber attraction at WitchyWorld. "An Escape Chamber? Sounds fun! That's it, I say we go there." Banjo looked at his feathered friend.

"I don't know, Kazooie. It's WitchyWorld. You know how rundown the attractions are there."

"Yeah, but that was 18 years ago; almost two decades. Times have changed since the start of the new millennium. WitchyWorld should've too."

"I still don't know, Kazooie."

"Pleaaaasssseeee, Banjo; it's something for us to do, and we never have done it before. We've seen them in TV shows, and they look awesome."

"Well, if you really want to do it."

"Yes, Banjo; I do want to do it." Banjo sighed.

"Very well." Kazooie cheered.

"Oh. thanks, Banjo; you won't regret it!"

"But it says here we need a group of five."

"Well, that's easy. We're just get Mumbo, Jamjars, and Bottles."

"They have to all agree first. We can't force them if they don't wan't to."

"They'll want to."

"How do you know?"

"Because they'll be idiots not to; they won't know what they'll be missing out on." Banjo sighed again.

"I knew you were going to say that."

Banjo and Kazooie went all around to ask their friends, and they all said they would come.

"Told you, Banjo!" Kazooie told him after they asked Mumbo. Banjo sighed yet again.

"You're right, Kazooie. You know our friends too well. You got them twisted around your red wing." Kazooie smiled.

Later that day, they all met up at the entrance to Witchyworld

"I hope this is worth it." Jamjars stated.

"Oh, it is." Kazooie said to him.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's better then doing nothing."

"Bird is right." Mumbo agreed. "Mumbo works so hard as shaman. Time off will do good."

"What are we standing around here then?" Bottles questioned. "Let's go. I have the wife and the granddads to get back to."

"You know, Bottles." Kazooie told him as they entered the theme park. "It's hard to think you are now a grandpa."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. Kids grow up so fast. This gives me an opportunity to get away from all of them, so thank you."

"Don't mention it. Happy to help."

"Wow!" Kazooie observed seeing the desolate, uneventful park. "18 long years, and this place hasn't changed a bit."

"I wonder why they opened a new attraction then." Bottles wondered out loud.

"Probably in hopes of attracting more visitors here." Jamjars reasoned.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"You bet your booty it does!" Kazooie added. They were then in front of the attraction. "Hey, no line; lucky us!" As they walked up to it, they all saw Humba Wumba. This made Mumbo mad.

"What Wumba doing here?!" He demanded to know. Banjo leaned towards him.

"Just don't interact with her, and everything will be fine." They then saw Mumbo walking towards her. "Mumbo!"

"Too late." Kazooie put in. They all ran after the shaman.

"Hey, Wumba!" Mumbo said to her. "What you doing here?" Humba turned to him.

"Great to see you too, Mumbo." Humba greeted.

"Yeah, great to see you too. Now, my question. What you doing here?" Humba was mad now.

"What? I can't enjoy my day in your presence? You're not the boss of me; I can be here if I want."

"So can Mumbo."

"I never said you couldn't be here."

"You can stay. Don't make Mumbo mad through." Humba put her hands on her hips.

"Don't make me mad, and it's a deal."

"Deal." Next, Wumba looked at Banjo and the gang.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey!" They all greeted back. She looked at Banjo.

"So, Banjo, any new adventures lately?"

"Not since ten years ago." The bear answered.

"Yeah!" Kazooie added. "We need some excitement in our lives. That's what we're here for; to try our wing on the Escape Chamber."

"Escape Chamber?" Humba questioned. "That's what I'm here for."

"Well, we're here to do it better." Mumbo stated. This made Humba mad again.

"It's not a competition, Mumbo."

"Mumbo knows that, but if it was, we would win." Humba was about to argue further when Banjo interrupted.

"So, who are you here with?" He wanted to know. Humba looked at him.

"That's the thing. I guess I was so excited that I forgot to do the invites."

"Ha!" Mumbo laughed. "Bear and Bird were smarter then you. They invited Mumbo and these two." Humba shot a look at the shaman.

"Well, I was hoping there will be a few folks here to ask if they'll be my teammates."

"And? How that going?" Humba sighed.

"Not good. You guys are the only ones I've seen." This made Mumbo laugh again.

"Ha! Looks like you made huge mistake." Yet again, Humba was mad.

"I can make mistakes, Mumbo, just as I'm sure you made some."

"Not nearly as big as you."

"Ugh; you're so unbearable to be with. I can't believe our last game made it so we were married."

"Yeah, that was stupid like terrible, creepy, messed-up fan fiction."

"And it was even more stupid that it was on another game system." Kazooie put in. "So, Nintendo players couldn't buy our new game without buying the other system first, costing them more money just for one game."

"It was." Banjo agreed. "But we just do what the developers tell us to, and just go with it."

"We even looked a bit different too."

"Yeah, we did."

"So, you guys are here for the Escape Chamber?" Someone asked. They all looked as they saw a humanoid creature with blue skin, red lips, and orange eyes. He had a white shirt with a clown face on it. On top of his head was a top hat. "Mc Bellyhop's my name, host of an Escape Game is my game. My lookalike cousin is in charge of what is known as the Star Carnival. Why I just told you that, I have no clue."

"I don't know why you said that either, freaky-looking creature" Kazooie admitted.

"Kazooie!" Banjo scolded. "Be nice!"

"I can't help it if he's a freaky-looking creature." Banjo looked at Bellyhop.

"Sorry about her." He apologized.

"That's okay; I'm a tough guy." Bellyhop said. "No mean insults hurts me. So, are you all ready for your challenge?"

"I'll come back another day when I have teammates." Humba said. Bellyhop looked at her.

"Nonsense! You can join this team right here." All of them were shocked, but none were as shocked as Mumbo and Humba.

"I would never team up with this numskull!" Humba argued.

"Mumbo as well!" The shaman agreed. "He wold rather die them team up with this witch lady." Humba put her hands on her hips, and looked at him.

"I'll turn you into a frog."

"Oh, yeah?! Well, Mumbo will...do something to you." Humba smiled.

"Aw, you can't think of anything."

"Mumbo will later, and it'll be far worse then turning into a frog." Bottles gasped.

"You're going to kill her?!" Mumbo looked at him, shocked like Kazooie and everybody else.

"Dang, Bottles!" Kazooie said. "Way to make this story dark. I didn't know you had it in you to be so morbid."

"Good gosh, no, Bottles!" Mumbo said. "That so dark. Yes, me hate that woman more then anything in the world. But not going to murder her. Me no monster." Bottles sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear. I don't know why I thought you would go there."

"Mumbo don't know either."

"But we got five team members including myself. We read that's the maximum."

"Yeah!" Mumbo added. "So Humba can't join."

"Nonsense!" Bellyhop said once more. "That may be in the rules, but since she came all this way, I'm willing to bend the rules." Mumbo looked at Banjo.

"Bear," He began. "Must choose now. But choose me, and this witch can beat it." Humba was shocked.

"What?!" She questioned. She looked at Banjo. "Banjo, look deep within your heart. What does it say?"

"Oh, no." Banjo said. "I didn't realize I have to make a touch decision."

"Well, at least it's not me." Kazooie put in. "So they won't be able to blame me. You're on your own. No pressure."

"That's enough!" Jamjars erupted. Everyone looked at him.

"Whoa, Jamjars! I know you are a drill sergeant, but where did that come from?"

"Sorry, bird." He looked at Mumbo and Humba. "You two are are acting like childish brats! Banjo shouldn't have to decide. You two are adults, so you guys both come in, and act like adults, No fighting."

"I'm willing for bygones to be bygones for this." Humba said.

"Good, glad to hear." He looked at Mumbo. "Mumbo? What do you say?" Mumbo didn't speak. "Mumbo!" The shaman sighed.

"Fine!" He looked at Humba, and offered his hand. "Mumbo willing to as well for friends' sakes. But don't try anything suspicious." Humba smiled.

"I won't if you won't."

"Deal!" And with that, they shook hands. This touched Bellyhop.

"Aw!" He marveled, wiping away a lone tear. "It gives me great joy to see such bitter friends make up like this."

"Trust me!" Kazooie told him. "It won't last long. Once in the chamber, they'll try to rip the other's throats out again."

"Then I hope it lasts more then an hour at best, depending on how fast you guys work as a team to get this done and over with." He gave them all pieces of paper and clipboards and pens.

"What are these?" Banjo wanted to know.

"Waivers." Bellyhop answered. "Just telling you guys that we at Witchyworld aren't responsible if something happens."

"Aw!" Kazooie piped up. "To make it more interesting. I get you. Sign it, Banjo." Banjo signed it, then Kazooie. When they were all done, they all handed them back to Bellyhop who grabbed them. "Follow me." They then all followed him into the attraction.

"It looks like we're in Count Dracula's castle instead of an escape chamber." Kazooie observed as they all entered the room. It was indeed like they were in a vampire's castle. Cobwebs were in every corner of the room. Skeletons were also everywhere. There was also a staircase, and candelabrums were perched under every windowsill. Red carpet was all around. "This is just an escape chamber, right Bellhop?"

"It's Bellyhop." Bellyhop corrected who spoke from a speaker in the room. "I don't work in a hotel. Anyways, yes, this is an escape chamber, and nothing more. Also anyways, you have one hour to escape. You have to solve puzzles, and work together as a team in order for it all to work. If you fail to do this in the time limit, well, you don't want to know. No pressure. Good luck!" The digital timer on the left corner of the room began to count down. Jamjars looked at his friends.

"You heard that unknown humanoid creature." He told them. "We have an hour. So, go find some clues, and solve them. Hup-two; hup-two! Time's wasting!" Bottles, Mumbo, And Humba went off.

"We know, Jamjars." Kazooie said. "The more time we spend here listening to you yammering on about it, the less time we have to escape, and you said we have to escape, now quit talking, and start doing!" Jamjars looked at her.

"You're the one to talk, Kazooie. Quit your squawking; you're the one holding us up."

"He's right, Kazooie." Banjo said to her as the mole went off. "We better get moving."

"Then let's get moving. What's holding you back?" Banjo was about to say something, when he didn't. He walked off instead. "Finally; we're actually doing something!"

"Good thing you weren't married to Humba." Mumbo stated who was nearby with Mumbo. "That girl talks nonstops if get the chance!" Wumba looked at him, hands on hips.

"Excuse me?!" She questioned. "I do not."

"If given chance, you would."

"And if I was given the chance, I will turn you into a frog; I will!" Mumbo scoffed.

"Without magic pool, Mumbo like to see you try!" Wumba was about to attack him when Jamjars held him back.

"Whoa; cool it, guys!" Bottles said. "Bellyhop said that in order for this to work, we have to work together. Arguing won't help, and it's not working together. It only makes things worse."

"Nice pep talk." Kazooie complimented. "Do you tell that to your kids?" Bottles looked at her.

"As a matter of fact, I said that exact same thing to them when they were younger. Goggles accidentally broke Spekkles's toy airplane. Specckes would've ripped Goggle's DK plush in half if I haven't stepped in on time."

"Wow!" Kazooie observed. "You really wanted to be father of the year, didn't you?" Bottles smiled.

"No, just a good father. The same thing goes to my grandkids."

"Well, there's a lot of grandfathers and fathers out there, so you really have to step up your game."

"I said I don't want to be father and grandfather of the year. I just want to be there for them when times get tough,"

"Sure you do. You keep telling yourself that, goggles boy." Bottles just sighed.

"We're wasting time here!" Jamjars told them all. "Let's stop the chitchat, and think where the first hint could be." They all agreed, and all scanned the room.

"Everything looks normal to me." Kazooie said. "This is hard. I don't see any..." She then noticed one of the skulls on one of the skeletons was cracked. "Wait, there's a crack on that skull."

"Good detective work, Kazooie." Banjo told her. "I saw it too, but it's still a good observation."

"Why thank you, Banjo." Kazooie stated. "That what we should've been doing all of this time, we should've gotten jobs as detectives."

"Let's not get too crazy here, Kazooie, and leave that to the professionals."

"The professionals weren't professionals when they began. It took time, and it'll take time for us."

"Still, let's just leave that to them." Kazooie sighed.

"Fine, it was just a suggestion though."

"And a good suggestion it was. I'm not going to do it."

"I'm not going to do it either, and leave it to the professionals. Let's just do what we do best, have adventures, and kick bad guy butts." Banjo smiled.

"I'd like that."

"I knew you would."

Jamjars produced a note out of the skeleton head.

"Guys!" He said with joy. "It's the first clue!" everyone cheered.

"That's great!" Kazooie complimented. "Now, read it to us, sergeant mole." Jamjars smiled.

"With pleasure, feathered bird."

"Mumbo was about to blame Wumba if she did anything to it that caused crack." The shaman admitted. Wumba was about to hit him, when Jamjars cleared his throat. So, she just stayed quiet as they listened as Jamjars read the first clue aloud to them.

"You might need new eyes for your eyes." Kazooie was confused.

"Huh?" She asked. "What the heck does that mean? Do they mean glasses? I'll look very awkward in them. We all would." Jamjars produced some glasses with bat wings.

"Yep." He told her. "They do mean glasses." The bird sighed.

"Well, don't just hold them! It said you need new eyes for your eyes, so go use them! You might look awkward with them on, but we all have to make sacrifices " Jamjars put them on, and scanned the room.

"I don't see anythin..." He then was shocked. "Whoa; there's blood on the wall!" Everyone was shocked.

"WHAT?!" They all wanted to know at the same time. They all looked at the wall. They looked back at him.

"I think those glasses are wrong." Kazooie said to him. "There's no blood on the wall." Jamjars handed the glasses to Banjo.

"Have a look, Banjo." Banjo took them, and looked though them. He looked at the wall again, and was shocked, when he, indeed saw blood all over it.

"He's right." He stated. "When you look through these glasses, there is blood."

"Let me see!" Kazooie said. Banjo held them in front of her so she could see.

"Sick!" The bird responded in shock, looking though them. "There's so much of it, and they spell out a message."

"Well?" Wumba spoke. "What does it say?" Kazooie looked at her.

"'To fight your way out of here, you need light."

"Light?" Wumba looked at all the candelabras. "So, we need to light all the caleabras. Anyone have a match?""

"Why would we have matches?" Mumbo questioned. "None of us smoke, or plan to start fire." Wumba shrugged.

"It was just a question."

"Well, was stupid question." They were about to fight again, when one of the skeletons came to life. They all looked at it, and panicked.

"What is happening here?!" Banjo questioned. They then heard the speaker come on.

"Did I forgot to tell you that every fifteen minutes a skeleton comes to life, and tries to attack you and your friends?" Bellyhop asked over them.

"You did forget it." Kazooie said. "That would have been some vital information to know at the beginning." They heard Bellyhop's nervous laugh.

"Oops; sorry! You do now. Good luck, and don't die."

"Easy for you to say; you're not down here."

"Banjo, Kazooie." Jamjars said to them. "This is where you shine!"

"On it!" Banjo said, looking determined.

"We won't let you down." Kazooie added. With that, the bear and bird duo performed a rollout, and struck the skeleton down. The skeleton collapsed like bowling pins.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Kazooie cheered.

"Now, we need to figure out a way to light the candelabras." Wumba stated again. Kazooie sighed.

"If only they all can self- light like in those movies." She stated.

"You told them that already." Mumbo said to Wumba. "They know!"

"I'm just reminding them."

"No need to rehash. Only wasting breath." Wumba was about to cobber him, when the skeleton came to life again. Everyone panicked.

"We can't keep on fighting this guy." Jamjars spoke. "We need to figure a way out of here in the time limit. Kazooie, Banjo, you take care of Bones there.

"Already ahead of you, Jamjars!" Kazooie stated. "Say, if we're naming skeletons, can I name the next one?" Jamjars sighed.

"Whatever." Kazooie cheered as she and Banjo performed another roll-out on Bones. Bones collased, and Banjo and Kazooie waited for the skeleton to come back to life again as they thought about the lighting situation with their friends.

"Kazooie, can't you breathe out fire with your fire eggs?" Bottles asked her.

"Oh, gee, Bottles," The bird said to the mole. "I would, really I would except I need some fire eggs, and Banjo and I never collected any, so that's a no." Bottles snapped his claws in frustration.

"Darn it!" He cursed. "Now what?" Jamjars saw the skeleton coming back to life, and coming towards them.

"Heads up!" He said. "Bones is back."

"We can handle him." Kazooie assured him. "Just find another hint." With that, bear and bird did another roll out at the skeleton, and once again the skeleton collapsed. They headed back to their friends. Wumba then had an idea.

"We can use Bottles's glasses to light the wicks on fire by holding it up to the sunlight from the window." Wumba suggested.

"Capital idea!" Jamjars complimented.

"Mumbo glad he thought of it." Mumbo stated. Wumba groaned with an eye roll, but didn't argue.

"Let's do it!" Banjo said, but the skeleton went after them again. Kazooie sighed.

"Skeleton alert!" She warned. "This is going to get annoying." She and Banjo once again went to take care of Bones. The others went to the window. Jamjars held Bottles's glasses under the sunlight.

"Well?" Kazooie said. "Why won't it light, Jamjars?"

"You must have patience, Kazooie." Banjo explained to her. "It should light any moment now." The bird sighed as Bones came back to life. "Why bother going back to our friends if Bones going to come back to life every minute? We should just stay and wait for him."

"Good idea." Banjo said. He looked at his other friends. "Sorry, guys. Bad guys call for us. You're all smart, so we believe in you guys. Good luck!" Yet again, Kazooie and Banjo went to Bones.

"Got it!" Jamjars announced when the candle's wick caught on fire. He brought it back in, and went to a candelabrum.

"Careful while you light them." Wumba cautioned. "You don't want to catch on fire yourself; that won't be good." Jamjars nodded as he lit all of the candles on one, then went to the next one.

"Jamjars know that." Mumbo said to her. "He not stupid. He smart." Wumba only sighed.

He then did another. He did this again and again until every candle on all the candelabras were lit. Some music sounded and a treasure chest appeared in the corner of the room.

"Awe!" Bottles observed. "Nice reference to another video game franchaise. I love those games!" Jamjars went to open the chest. Wumba, Mumbo, and Bottles went to him to see what the next hint would be. Another skeleton came to life. They all gasped.

"We got this!" Banjo assured them. "Don't you worry. Just continue solving those puzzles."

"I'm naming this guy, Gael." Kazooie piped up.

Thirty-five minutes went by, and during that time they solved a few more puzzles to find more hints. They found them under the carpet, in a suit of armor, in a gargoyles mouth, in coffins that they had to open by hitting the right notes on the organ, under an organ key, inside a Grandfather clock where they had to adjust the hands to midnight, and on top of the chandelier. Many skeletons came to life, but nothing that Banjo and Kazooie couldn't handle (and yes, Kazooie named each and every skeleton).

"There, all done!" Jamjars said after solving the last puzzle, and getting the key. "Now, we just need to unlock the door."

"Then we'll be scot free!" Bottles piped up. "Because it feels like ages since we began; I'm pooped out; I'm ready for a nap."

"Me too." Jamjars agreed. "I get up at 4AM, so I need the sleep." Bottles was confused.

"That early?"

"Yup! It's good practice for a drill seargent suc as myself. Plus, the earlier I'm up, the more stuff I can do.

"That makes sense I guess. I'll hate it if I have to get up that early."

"You're not tough like I am, so it makes sense." Bottles found this a little insulting, but had to agree and didn't argue.

Suddenly. A gush of water poured into the room. Everyone screamed, and the lights went out.

"What the...?" Jamjars commanded to know. "What's happening? Who turned off the lights, and got all of this water in here?!"

"At least all of the skeletons are gone." Kazooie observed. Fortunately, all the lights on the candelabras all relit. Everyone sighed with realief. "Now, why couldn't they all relight themselves before?"

"We got more urgent matters to think about then that." Banjo told her. "Like how to get out of here before we all drown."

"Yay, congratulations!" Bellyhop said over the speakers. "You got the key! Now, unlock the door, and escape the escape chamber! You have a minute before you all drown; good luck!" Jamjars pounded the wall in anger.

"You nitwit!" He yelled. "We didn't sign up for this; I demand a refund!" He pounded and pounded.

"It won't do any good letting out all off that frustration on the wall like that." Wumba said to him.

"She right." Mumbo agreed. "We need action to get out here. Unlock door before too late. Don't have enough time." Wumba was touched that her nemesis would take her side.

"Hurry!" Banjo urged. He pointed at the door. "There's the door!"

"Come on you maggots!" Jamjars said. "Freedom awaits!" With that, they all ran to the door. Jamjars tried the keys to unlock the door. The water was getting higher and higher.

"Hurry, Jamjars!" Kazooie swacked at him."I don't know if you realize, but our lives are depending on you!"

"I'm trying, bird brain!" Jamjars shouted at her. "There's a lot of keys on here!" Kazooie sighed.

"We're going to die, aren't we?"

"We're not going to die." Banjo assured her. "We got through tons of scrapes like this; we'll get through this too."

"You keep believing, Banjo. Keep believing."

"I will." The water got so high that everyone but Jamjars swam to the surface. Jamjars followed suit moments later to catch his breath.

"You guys stay up here." Jamjars ordered his friends. "I'll have this door unlocked if it's the last thing I do. I'll gesture to all of you when I've unlocked it. If I die, you all been really great friends."

"Don't say that." Banjo told him. "You'll live." Jamjars looked at him.

"I like your positive output, always did. Godspeed everyone, and bless you all!" With that, he took a deep breath, and dived back down in the water. Banjo gulped.

"I really hope Jamjars won't let us down." Kazooie said. The others agreed. Suddenly they noticed the walls closing in. "What the...? Why are the walls closing in?" The speakers chimed in.

"Time's up!" Bellyhop said.

"What kind of game is this?" Kazooie questioned.

"I already died before." Bottles said. "I can't worry my family again."

"Don't worry." The bear assured him. "Jamjars won't let us down. He'll come through, and you can go back to your wife, alive and well." Bottles smiled.

"I hope you're right, Banjo." The bear smild back. Humba then screamed. They all looked at her.

"Humba, what's wrong?" A worried Banjo wanted to know.

"Something got my leg!" She said. She screamed as she was dragged down. Everyone's eyes widened.

"HUMBA!" He was about to dive down after her when Mumbo spoke up.

"Mumbo do it." He volunteered. "You need rest after defeating all skeletons. Now, Mumbo's turn. Stay here."

"Thanks, Mumbo."

"Mumbo happy to do it." The shaman dived in.

Underwater, Mumbo saw that a skeletal fish was biting onto Humba's leg. Mumbo saw spikes on the bottom now, and grew determined. He swam, and kicked the fish off. The fish fell onto the shaman then swam back to the surface. They both panted when they broke it.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Bottles. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"We are now." Humba said. "Thanks for saving my life, Mumbo. I knew there was good in you somewhere."

"Don't think this means we're getting back together." The shaman said. "Cause that'll never happen." Humba nodded in agreement.

"Never. We'll just be friends and nothing more."

"Good."

"Good." Banjo and Bottles were all teary-eyed, sniffing. Kazooie sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"I know this is a beautiful and all," The bird stated. "But as a reminder, we're about to die, so can we save it for later?" She called down to Jamjars. "HURRY UP. JAMJARS!"

Moments later, they were all pulled by the current as all of the water gushed out of the door. They all panted in exhaustion, and stood up. Humba thanked Mumbo after he helped her up. Banjo smiled.

"You did it; Jamjars!" Banjo congratulated the drill sargent mole. "I had my doubts, but you came though."

"We are all out of that dealthtrap." Kazooie stated. "And it's all thanks to you." Jamjars blushed.

"No sweat; just doing my job, and keeping on eye on all of my brave soldiers." Everyone smiled. They then saw Bellyhop run up to them.

"Congratulations on getting out of there." He said to them.

"Yeah." Kazooie said to him. "No thanks to you. We almst died near the end."

"Well, I warned you if you didn't get out in the time limit, something would happen that you all wouldn't want to know, and plus, the skull guy, and the lady are good friends again it seems, so that's good right?"

"Oh, gee, that makes everything better...not! You should be fired, and this attraction should close forever or have a major makeover. This game is totally unsafe."

"To be fair," Banjo started to explain to her. "This is Witchyworld. We knew what we were getting into. So, it's kind of on us."

"Banjo's right." Jamjars agreed. "But I thank Bellyhop. Now, we're stronger than ever, and I couldn't be proud." Bellyhop did a weak smile.

"So, I'm off the hook, right?"

"Not at all." Jamjars said to him. "You put us all in danger. We're never going to do this again." Bellyhop frowned.

"I figured at much." He smiled. "Still, thanks for parcipipating, and goodbye! Until we meet again!" They all groaned, and walked away, leaving him laughing nervously. "Or not."

Although, the heroes lives were in danger, they were all happy that Mumbo and Humba buried the hatchet once again, and were friends...for the time being that is.


	4. Big Hero 6

Big Hero 6 The Series: Monsters of San Fransokyo

Hiro, his friends, and Fred's eight-year old cousin, Jacob, were at the San Fransokyo zoo seeing all of the animals.

"Is this making you feel better, Fred?" Wasabi wanted to know as they saw the otters swimming down below in their enclosure. Fred smiled as he looked at him and his other friends.

"Yeah, it does." He answered. "And the creepy thing was, he sounded just like my dad. So whenever my dad calIs, I always think somehow my idol got my number, and just want to talk to me. I felt so honored, and disappointed when it wasn't, but happy again because it's my dad. I never will think he's calling me again. That'll be creepy to get a call from a dead person, celebrity or not, and impossible. And yes, I'm happy seeing these otters. I mean whose heart doesn't melt after seeing all of these adorable otters? Although, it doesn't bring my idol back, I know he'll live on inside everyone that he touched." His friends all smiled.

"I know it hurts that he's not here." Hiro stated. "Believe me. I know what it's like to lose someone who you look up to. He may not have been family to you, but he was still a big part of our lives. He'll live on in the movies he was in, and in all of his works."

"Yeah." Wasabi agreed. "He was a great man. A remarkable legend, and legends never die."

"Plus, you took us to the zoo with your cousin." Honey Lemon added. "Look how happy he is." They all saw the smile on Fred's cousin's face, and heard his laughter as an otter splashed water on his face with its tail. Fred sighed.

"I'm an awesome cousin, aren't I?"

"You sure are."

"Look!" They heard someone shout. "An ape escaped its enclosure!" They all looked as everyone screamed as they saw an ape running on all fours before them. A few zookeepers ran after it, trying to catch the primate. Hiro was shocked.

"How did this ape escape from its enclosure?" He wondered out loud. The ape ran off. The zookeepers ran after it.

"Alright; freedom!" Jacob called after it, running forwards. Fred grabbed him so he wouldn't go too close. "You go, big dude! I knew the zoo would be exciting, but I didn't think it'll be this exciting!"

"You and me both, kid." Go Go agreed.

"Oh dear!" Honey observed. "This is terrible! I hope they don't hurt the big guy."

The loudspeakers came on, telling everyone not to panic, and they got everything under control. They apologized, and told everyone to remain calm, and enjoy the rest of the day.

"I wonder if we should help them." Hiro said.

"I'm sure they got things under control Hiro." Wasabi assured him. "Let's just do what the loudspeaker said, and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Yeah." Hiro agreed. "They got this. I wonder if the zoo letting us stay here when one of their animal escapes is such a good idea."

"They have to stay in business." Fred said to him. "It may be odd, but it's their decision. Let's take that advantage."

"Yeah, I guess." And so, they went to see the other animals.

At a lab downtown, a mutated dinosaur ran out with a roar. A scientist ran after it, trying to catch it, but it proved too fast, and headed downtown.

"Oh, no!" The scientist groaned to himself. "Wallace, what have you done?" Marvin resumed running after the creature.

The ape was still running from the zookeepers, and now animal control. Vehicles in the streets stopped, and people ran away screaming.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Spoke up an animal control officer. "Don't panic, we got this all under control."

"Under control?" Spoke up an impatient woman. "It doesn't look like it's under control to me."

"Ma'am." The officer told her. "Believe me, everything will be all right if you just..."

"What? Just calm down? No, I won't! And you know why? Because there's an ape running amok; that's why! Now you do your job, or I'll do it for you!" The officer sighed. He hated difficult people like her.

The news reported about both of the animal escapes on TV that night. Hiro and Aunt Cass were watching it on the sofa. Mochi was on Cass's lap, and she was petting the Japanese Bobtail cat.

"Goodness!" Aunt Cass observed. "Sounds like animal control has their hands full."

"Hiro," Baymax began. "Isn't that the ape that you said escaped the zoo earlier?"

"Yeah." The 14- year old answered. "I did." Baymax looked at his creator's brother. "Perhaps they would like some help."

"No. I'm sure they can handle it, Baymax." The robot looked at the TV again. "Well, If you're sure of it."

"I am. Just don't worry about it."

"Okay. I won't worry about it then."

They then saw the ape and the mutated dinosaur cross paths. A truck behind them tipped over, pouring a red liquid over them, causing the two animals to grow and grow. Aunt Cass and Hiro couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

"Did you just see that?" Cass asked.

"I did, Aunt Cass." Hiro replied. They then watched as the ape destroyed a building. People screamed and ran out. The mutated dinosaur picked up a car and threw it. The passengers ran out screaming, the daddy grabbing and carrying a little girl. This prompted Hiro to take off.

"That's our cue, bud." He said to Baymax.

"Where are you two going?" Aunt Cass wanted to know.

"Out."

"Well, don't go anywhere near those animals, you hear me? Let those superheroes take care of them."

"I will, Aunt Cass." He looked at Baymax. "Come on, Baymax." Baymax looked at Hiro, confused.

"You said that animal control got this all under control." Hiro grabbed Baymax, and dragged him away. Cass looked at Mochi.

"Why are those two off in a hurry?" Mochi just answered with a mew. Cass shrugged.

"I never know what's going on in that boy's mind sometimes." Mochi meowed again.

"Hiro!" Fred said to him when he saw him and Baymax in their super hero outfits outside. He was in his super suit as well. Mini-Max was beside him. "Did you see the news?" Hiro nodded.

"I did." He responded.

"Hiro said that the animal control could take of it all." Baymax informed Fred.

"Gee, thanks, Baymax." Hiro thanked him with an eye roll.

"You are quite welcome."

"I think he was being sarcastic." Mini-Max said. Fred laughed.

"If we thought that the authorities could take care of all the stuff we do," He started. "we would all be out of our jobs. We would just sit around all day like normal, non superheroes just watching the world go by. We're growing up, Hiro. We can't let other people do things for us. We need to take action, and do them ourselves. That's how we live."

"I know, Fred." Hiro agreed. "And we will. That's what we're here for."

"You bet it is!" They then saw Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi approach. All of them had on their super hero outfits too. Wasabi had a laser gun that Hiro had built for him. "Wasabi! It's terrible; did you hear...?" Wasabi nodded. "That San Fransokyo is being attacked by jumbo- sized animals?" He guessed. "I heard."

"Oh." He looked at Honey Lemon. "Honey Lemon, did you..." Honey Lemon nodded.

"I heard."

"Oh." He looked at Go Go. "Go G..."

"Everyone knows, Fred. The news is spreading like wildfire."

"Oh, well it's nice to know that we're on the same page then."

"Guys," Hiro told his friends. "Let's go save San Fransokyo again." His friends agreed, and they all went off. Hiro got onto Baymax's back. "Let's go, Baymax."

"Affirmative, young Hiro." And with that, they flew off.

"Some of us should take care of the dinosaur creature." Hiro told everyone when they saw everyone screaming and running when the dinosaur emerged from the ocean by the San Fransokyo Bridge.

"I got this." Mini-Max volunteered. "And if you guys don't mind, I think I can do it alone." Everyone was unsure about this.

"All alone?" Honey wanted to know. "Are you sure?"

"This doesn't feel right." Hiro put in. "You should fight alongside somebody."

"Yeah!" Wasabi added. "I'll go fight alongside you." Mini-Max shook his head.

"I appreciate that." He said. "Really I do. But I'm a robot. I can do it; trust me."

"I-I still don't feel right about this guys." Hiro spoke.

"I trust you, Mini-Max." Fred said. "You can do anything once you put your mind to it."

"Well, thank you, Fred. I won't let you or anyone else down!" Fred was now teary-eyed.

"I know you won't." He and the little robot hugged. Honey marveled at this.

"Aw!" She marveled. "This is so sweet!" Go Go rolled her eyes. Fred withdrew from Mini-Max.

"You go little guy!" Mini-Max saluted, then flew down to the dinosaur.

"Are we really going to let him fight alone?" Hiro questioned.

"Aw, poor, naive, Hiro." Fred said to him. "You have to have faith. They might surprise you. He'll be alright." They took off.

"I guess we are." He told himself. "Come on, Baymax." With that, they too took off.

"Hey, Ape-face!" Fred called to the giant ape. The animal looked at him. "Think fast!" He then breathed fire on the furry beast. The ape roared in pain.

"Careful, Fred!" Honey warned him. "He might be jumbo sized and attacking the city, but he's still an animal. Let me talk to him." Her friends all looked at her as she went forward.

"NO!" Hiro, Fred, and Wasabi called after her.

"Let her go." Go Go said to them. "You know who she is. Let's just see what happens, and hope for the best." Her friends were all still frightened for Honey, but agreed, and they watched as their friend was about to confront the monster.

"Hey, big guy." Honey greeted the creature. "There's no need to attack the city. I mean you no harm." The ape looked at her. "Let's just get you to normal size again, and get you back to the zoo. What do you say to that?" The ape roared, and flung her back with his powerful fist. She sailed into a building.

"Well, that was a bust." Go Go observed. "I saw that coming." They all ran to Honey's side.

"Are you alright, Honey Lemon?" Hiro asked. Honey looked at him.

"I'm quite alright." Honey assured him.

"Are you crazy?!" Wasabi questioned. "That could have turned out way worse; that ape could have killed you! What were you thinking?" Honey looked at him.

"I was thinking that ape could be misunderstood, and nice and compassionate words would get through to him. Sorry."

"It's nice to see you're okay." Hiro said to her. "But you need to be more careful. You might not be so lucky next time."

"Yeah!" Wasabi added. "This is not like the movies."

"I know. And again, sorry. I'll be more careful next time. I promise."

The mutated dinosaur then ran on scene. It rammed into the ape. The ape stopped destroying buildings, and attacked the dino instead. It wasn't long before the two fought each other. The gang then saw Mini-Max running up to to them. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Couldn't keep the mutated dinosaur at bay, huh, Mini-Max?" Fred wanted to know.

"I hate to be that guy." Hiro began. "But I knew he shouldn't have fought him alone."

"You're right." Fred agreed. "But there's nothing wrong with trusting people and robots, right?"

"Unless they prove themselves untrustworthy. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but it's true."

"I tried to keep the monster at bay, but as you see, failed." The mini robot responded. Fred smiled.

"You tried your best little guy," He began. "And that's good enough."

"But why are both of them fighting?" Hiro wanted to know about the two dueling monsters. "I mean, it's convient that they're both in the same spot for us to fight them, but why?"

"I think they might be proving dominance over the other." Baymax reasoned. "One of them thinks that they're superior to the other, and won't stop until the other is destroyed."

"Yep," Hiro said. "That makes sense. Thank you, Baymax."

"You're quite welcome, Hiro."

"Guys," Honey said to them. They all looked at her. "We can't let them kill each other. We have to do something before it's too late." They all agreed. Hiro walked over to Baymax, and got on his back.

"Ready to take the skies again, bud?" He asked.

"Always ready, Hiro." Baymax said. They flew up, and zoomed towards the dueling monsters.

"Careful, Hiro!" Wasabi warned.

"I will!" He promised. He looked at the fighting monsters. He called to them.

"Stop fighting!" The monsters were too busy fighting to listen. "STOP FIGHTING!" The two seemed to stop fighting, and looked at him. "Look, I don't know if you two can understand me, but, please, please stop fighting. I know you two want to prove yourselves, but you don't have to. I know what it's like to want to kill someone because of the anger boiling up inside of you. But you're only only proving that you are about to be a villain like they are, and stooping to their level. Please, don't make the same mistake I almost did. It's not worth it." The animals looked at each other, roared, and went back to fighting each other. Hiro did a facepalm. "Oh, I can't believe I just did that. They're animals. Of course they don't listen. I said too many words. That was stupid. Utterly stupid."

"I thought it was a really compelling speech." Baymax said. "If I were fighting, I would stop and listen."

"Thanks, bud. Of course you would."

"Nice try, Hiro!" Honey called to him. "I would've done the same thing!" Hiro shouted down to her.

"Thanks, Honey Lemon! I know you would!"

"Maybe you two will respond to action!" Wasabi said, and fired lasers at them with his gun. The two animals screamed. Go Go threw discs at them. This made them scream even louder.

"You two didn't like that, huh?" Go Go asked. "Maybe some more will persuade you!" She threw the two discs again. This time however, the ape caught them both in his fists, and threw them back.

"Should've seen that coming." Go Go told herself.

"Go Go, look out!" Fred called. Go Go wheeled away just in time.

"I know, Fred!" She was about to wheel back to get them when Honey grabbed them instead. She looked at Go Go.

"Go Go, catch!" She called. She threw them, and Go Go caught the discs in each hand with ease. Fred marveled at this.

"Whoa; awesome catch, Go Go!" He called out to her. "You go, girl, WHOO!"

"Those were awesome catches." Honey agreed.

"Guys!" Wasabi said. "They're on the move!" The team looked, and indeed the mutated dinosaur began to run away. The ape ran after the animal.

"Well, let's go after them!" Hiro stated. His friends all agreed, and they took off after them.

"Big Hero Six!" They all heard a little voice shout out excitedly. They all turned, and gasped as they saw Jacob running towards them.

"Ja..." Fred was about to say, but Hiro jumped in.

"You shouldn't be here, kid." He told the child. "These abnormal size animals are dangerous."

"You guys are way cool!" Jacob piped up.

"Jacob!" They heard a familiar shout. The heros all looked up again, and they were shocked as they saw Karmi running up to them, grabbing ahold of Jacob. She looked down at the boy. "You know you shouldn't run off like that."

"I'm sorry." Jacob apologized. "But it's Big Hero Six; what would you do?" Karmi looked at them.

"Sorry." She apologized. "You guys just do your jobs." She looked at Hiro. "But he's right, you are pretty cool." They were about to go when Jacob screamed.

"LET ME GO; LET ME GO!" He yelled. They all looked once again, and gasped. The huge ape had Jacob in his fist.

"JACOB!" Karmi shouted.

"JA...LITTLE BOY!" Fred shouted as well. The ape took off.

"HELP ME!" Jacob screamed. Fred was mad, and ran after them.

"I'M COMING LITTLE BOY!" He shouted after them. The team were shocked; they never saw Fred this mad before, then again, if it was a relative or a close friend in peril, they would too, even Honey. The dinosaur stomped after them as well.

"His parents are going to kill me." Karmi said.

"No they're not." Hiro told Karmi. "We won't let it. Baymax, let's go!" The two flew off.

"Just stay calm." Honey assured Karmi. "We'll get him back. Just don't worry. We won't let you down." She and the others went off as well. Karmi watched them go, and smiled.

"I know you guys won't. You always come though, always have, always will." She ran after them.

They all followed the ape to San Fransokyo Tower. The mutated dinosaur was about to ram into the ape, when the ape grabbed ahold of leg of the tower, and started to climb it. They and Karmi all gasped.

"HELP ME!" Jacob screamed again. "PLEASE, I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"You just stay tight little guy." Hiro stated, and he and Baymax zoomed up the side of the tower as the ape climbed and climbed. His friends, and other citizens watched below, terror on all of their faces.

"Yeah!" Karmi agreed, shouting up at Jacob. "You just hold on. The leaders of Big Hero Six will save you!" Hiro rolled his eyes.

Just then, the mutated dinosaur grabbed Karmi. She screamed. The heroes all gasped.

"LET ME GO YOU UGLY BRUTE!" She screamed. And just like that, the mutated dinosaur grabbed ahold of the other leg of the San Fransokyo Tower, and began climbing.

"Two jumbo sized monsters keeping ones we know captive?" Fred observed. "This just got intense! Also, can the tower hold that extra weight? If so, props to the inventor of tower that looked like the Eiffel Tower in Paris."

"That monster must have grabbed Karmi to piss the ape off. It's competing with the dino."

"We can't just watch this." Go Go put in. "Human lives are at steak here. We must take action!" And with that, she threw two discs at the monsters. One hit the mutated dino, and the other hit the ape. The two looked at her, roared, and resumed on climbing. Jacob and Karmi kept on screaming, and pleading cries of help.

"What are we going to do, Hiro?" Baymax wanted to know.

"Don't know, Baymax." Hiro admitted. "But I'll think of something." He had an idea. He shouted down to Wasabi."WASABI! FIRE YOUR LASERS AT THEM!"

"Way ahead of you, Hiro." Wasabi agreed, and fired lasers at each of the monsters. The monsters screamed, but neither of them let go.

"Huh. Thought that wold work."

"May I suggest tickling them?" The heath care robot suggested. "They might laugh so hard that they loosen their grips, letting go of the child and your rival?"

"Baymax that's...that's not a bad idea. In fact..." He looked down at Wasabi again.

"WASABI, KEEP FIRING YOUR LASER ON THE MUTATED DINOSAUR; I GOT THE APE!'" Wasabi was confused, but shrugged.

"Don't know exactly where're you going with this, but I'm in." He looked at the mutated dinosaur, and fired laser after laser.

Baymax flew closer to the ape, and tickled the hairy beast. The ape laughed, but kept ahold of Jacob.

"Keep on tickling, Hiro." Baymax urged him. He tickled him as well. "Goohsi, goohi goo." The ape laughed and laughed. Hiro saw that he was close to dropping Jacob.

"It's working." He told the robot. "Just a little more." Jacob was confused.

"Just a little more what?" He wanted to know. "What are you two planning? Why are two tickling the animal for? You're supposed to be saving me." But just then, the ape lost his grip, and dropped Jacob. The boy screamed as he plummeted down to the ground below.

"JACOB!" Karmi screamed. But she screamed as well for the dino dropped her as well. She too, plummeted to the ground below.

"SOMEONE, CATCH KARMI!" Hiro shouted to them. "Meanwhile Baymax, we should save Jacob."

"I think that would be a good plan." Baymax agreed, and flew down. Hiro grabbed the child as they swooped below him before he hit the ground. Everyone cheered."I got you little guy."

"I got you!" Fred shouted when Karmi landed on top of him. He fell to the ground. Honey walked over, and helped Karmi off of him.

As soon as Hiro and Baymax landed on the ground, Karmi ran to him.

"I'm so glad that you're alive." She said to him.

"I'm so glad that I'm alive too." Jacob agreed. "My young life flashed before my eyes." Karmi looked at Hiro.

"Thanks for saving him."

"Yeah." Jacob added. "Thank you."

"No prob." Hiro said. "Just doing our job at keeping the citizens of San Fransokyo safe,: Karmi smiled.

"And you're doing a good job of it." Karmi complimented. Hiro smiled. He then grew serious.

"You better get out of here. It's dangerous here as you see."

"Right." She looked down at Jacob. "Well Jacob, we better go home. Say goodbye."

"Goodbye." The boy said.

"Goodbye little dude." Fred said. "Stay out of trouble. Listen to your babysitter."

"I will." Karmi said goodbye as well, and turned to leave.

But just then the ape jumped down from the tower. The hairy beast was about to grab Jacob again, when Honey threw smoke bombs at it. The beast coughed when it smelled the smoke, and was blinded by the blast.

"Sorry." She apologized to the monster. "But when you try to hurt an innocent kid, that is where I put my foot down." They all smiled at her. Go Go saw that the dinosaur had hopped off the tower as well, and was heading towards Karmi and Jacob.

"Oh no you don't, big guy." She said, and threw her disc at the monster's head. It struck, and the enormous beast fell to the ground. She threw her other disc at the ape, knocking it to the ground too as it came to.

"What are we going to do about them?" Fred wanted to know. "They can't be jumbo-sized forever, can they? And we definitely can't keep on fighting them." His friends shrugged.

"I don't know, Fred." Hiro admitted. "But you're right, they can't be jumbo-sized forever. We'll figure out something I'm sure, but what?" They all thought about this when both the ape and the dinosaur were shot with needles. The heroes all looked to see who had fired. It was a guy in a lab coat. He went over to introduce himself to them.

"Greetings," He greeted. "My name is Wallace Tanaka. As soon as I saw two giant monsters wreaking havoc on San Fransokyo, I made a serum right away. They should kick into effect any moment now." Hiro was confused.

"What kind of effect?" He questioned. Tanaka looked at him.

"Wait for it, young man, you'll see."

"Wait for what? What am I supposed to see?" Mr. Tanaka pointed, and Hiro and his friends watched as the two animals shrank to their normal sizes. "Oh, that! I get it now."

"Thank you for stalling them until I got the serum. If it weren't for all of your brave work, there would be even more damage here."

"No problem. It's kind of our thing."

"And San Fransokyo is proud of that. But you youngsters know about that." The police then arrived on the scene. "Now, let' see what the police has to say about all of this, shall we?" They all approached the officers as they got out of their cars. Animal control got to the scene as well.

"Well, I say that is a job well done." Wasabi said as soon as the police, animal control, and Tanaka all left.

A moth then flew by. The humans then saw a truck hurry passed. It was the same truck that tipped over and caused the ape and dinosaur to grow. They all saw a power line in its way. Go Go groaned.

"Oh no, not again!" She said.

"It won't happen again." Hiro assured her. With that, he ran out in front of the truck. Everyone gasped, and called out to him. He didn't listen. He was determined, and held up his hand as if it was a stop sign.

"Don't do it, Hiro." Wasabi said.

"Oh, I can't look." Honey put in, turning away. Go Go rolled her eyes and groaned.

Fortunately, the truck's driver saw Hiro, panicked, and stopped the vehicle just in the nick of time. He looked out at him from the window.

"What the?! What are you doing? I could've ran over you." He saw the moth fly away, and the upturned power line pole. He immediately knew. "Oh, thank you young man! We don't want another disaster on our hands." With that, he drove off.

"No we don't." Hiro told himself. His friends all cheered, and complimented him.

"My dead idol will be proud." Fred told him. "You are a hero, Hiro." Hero smiled.

"We all are, Fred, and my brother is looking down on me too, proud. He and my parents. I know they are. Come, let's go home." And that is what the heroes did.


End file.
